underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
The First Season of Under the Dome, a science-fiction TV series based on a Stephen King novel of the same name, consists of thirteen episodes. It premiered on CBS on June 24th 2013, and concluded on September 16th, 2013. It was filmed on locations in North Carolina, USA, and had a budget of $40 million. Plot Summary "Pilot" In Chester's Mill, Maine, a strange occurrence locks the town in an invisible dome-like surface. "The Fire" Following Duke's death, his house catches fire, forcing the town to rally together to form a bucket brigade. Elsewhere, Junior ambushes Barbie, while Dodee and Phil pick up a military frequency. "Manhunt" After a Deputy is killed,Big Jim organizes a search party to hunt down the culprit. Meanwhile, Joe and Norrie continue to experience strange seizures. "Outbreak" The town suffers from an outbreak of meningitis. Julia learns that Phil and Barbie are connected to her missing husband. Angie struggles to escape the bomb shelter. "Blue on Blue" When friends and family from outside the Dome come to visit, Barbie learns that the military plans to destroy the dome with a missile. "The Endless Thirst" After Julia and Dodee speculate that the source of the radio signal jam could be the answer to the Dome's origin, they are led to Joe and Norrie. Meanwhile, Angie seeks help after escaping from Junior. "Imperfect Circles" A friend of Julia's goes into labour after touching the Dome. Big Jim kicks out Junior. Linda seeks out the Dundee brothers after Rose's murder. Joe and Norrie find a second mini-dome that holds a mysterious egg inside it. "Thicker Than Water" Norrie grieves over her mom's death. Joe shows Julia the mini-dome. Big Jim makes a plan of action when Ollie takes control of food and water. "The Fourth Hand" Julia takes Barbie to see the mini-dome and the egg, but they have both disappeared. A former acquaintance of Big Jim and Barbie makes a re-appearance. Meanwhile, Angie starts to have seizures, just like Joe and Norrie. "Let the Games Begin" Maxine continues to manipulate Barbie and Big Jim. Linda and Julia investigate Duke's involvement with previous criminal activity in Chester's Mill. Meanwhile, Angie realizes Junior is the "fourth hand". "Speak of the Devil" After Junior abandons Angie, Joe and Norrie, the weather turns nasty. Julia is shot by Maxine. Big Jim convinces Linda his stash of propane is what's saving the town and the biggest threat they face is from Barbie. "Exigent Circumstances" Big Jim rallies the town against Barbie after framing him for the murders and the shooting of Julia. Joe and Norrie move the mini-dome to Ben's house but it soon begins to act strangely. "Curtains" As Barbie's fate is sealed by Big Jim, the Dome blackens and the mysterious Monarch is revealed. Episodes Cast Main Cast Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars Deaths *Peter Shumway *Claudette Sanders *Chuck Thompson *Janice Utley *Scott Utley *Howard "Duke" Perkins *Freddy Denton *Paul Randolph *Mrs. Moore *Lester Coggins *Rose Twitchell *Waylon Dundee *Clint Dundee *Boomer Platt *Alice Calvert *Ollie Dinsmore *Agatha Seagrave *Otto Aguilar *Maxine Seagrave *Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Numerous unnamed residents of Chester's Mill Trivia *The intro is narrated by Julia Shumway. *Out of the two aired seasons, Season 1 has the most deaths. **There are only two episodes that don't feature any deaths: The Fourth Hand and Curtains. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons